Amor prohibido
by yume25sora
Summary: (AU)Siempre vivió bajo los deseos de su padre. No tomaba decisiones ni actuaba por su cuenta, por lo que se convirtió en una muñeca dentro de su casa de juguete. Volviéndose fría y distante, aceptando sin reproche su destino dentro de aquella mansión, hasta que apareció él…(Mal summary)


**Holaa soy Yume**

**Y después de dos semanas vengo con mi nuevo desafío con Natsukikocchi**

**Este es el primer fic que hago de InuxBoku así que espero que les guste :3**

* * *

_No importa cuán lejos te vayas…yo siempre te amare…_

_Aún cuando muera y reencarne, volveré a enamorarme de ti_

_Una y otra vez, no importa cuantas veces suceda_

_Nunca me arrepentiré_

_Puesto que mi corazón solo te pertenecerá a ti…_

_¿Comprendes?_

Capítulo I

"**Un encuentro que cambiara el destino"**

Sentada sobre el aterciopelado sofá, la muchacha de cabello negro observaba el grisáceo firmamento a través de sus inexpresivos y frívolos ojos color violeta, mientras saboreaba el amargo café expreso que acostumbraba beber por las tardes.

- Que fastidio- murmuró tras dar un sorbo a la taza porcelana que tenía entre sus manos- probablemente haya un temporal esta noche…

En efectivo, ocurrió tal como dijo. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo una tras otra, cada vez de manera más violenta. Sin embargo, la adolescente no le presto la más mínima atención a la lluvia predicha, y comenzó a leer un grueso libro que tenía sobre su regazo para pasar el tiempo en su soledad.

Para ella no existía nada más placentero que estar sola. Disfrutaba cada minuto de silencio y de paz que vivía durante su aislamiento, ya que no eran muchos los momentos en que conseguía gozar de ello sin ser interrumpida una y otra vez por los empleados de la mansión.

Todos sus días eran de alguna manera bastante ajetreados, desde que despertaba hasta antes de ir a dormir. No solo no podía descansar después de la escuela a causa de sus deberes y estudios, sino que también era acosada por los tutores domésticos y los sirvientes día tras noche.

¿Por qué?

Por ser la heredera legitima de la familia Shirakiin. Muchas personas sentían envidia a muerte por la posición de la muchacha, y anhelaban en sus más profundos sueños ser miembros de aquel distinguido linaje o al menos poseer alguna conexión con ellos_. _Sin embargo, para Shirakiin Ririchiyo no era algo tan agradable. Desde que tenía memoria, las personas se le acercaban únicamente para obtener beneficios de su familia, profesores y compañeros de clase. Nadie la veía por quien era en realidad, solo se fijaban en su apellido cada vez que dirigían sus miradas hacia ella.

Ririchiyo no solo creció rodeada de aquellos que buscaban sacarle provecho de alguna manera u otra, sino también se crió bajo los estrictos deseos de su padre. Siempre cumpliendo sus expectativas, sin poder tomar decisiones de su propia vida y actuando tal como el deseaba, convirtiéndose en nada más que una muñeca dentro de su casa de juguete. Todo aquello la volvió fría y solitaria, llevándola a desarrollar una personalidad tosca y agresiva hacia aquellos que intentaban relacionarse con ella, pese a que en realidad era completamente distinta por dentro.

No obstante, a la adolescente ya no le importaba más todo aquello. Se había resignado a vivir de esa manera por el resto de su vida. Ya no le daría más consideración a las personas no la comprendian y se alejaban de ella, no los necesitaba. Ni siquiera debía preocuparse por encontrar una buena pareja puesto que su padre le preparó un compromiso desde hace ya varios años atrás.

Ya nada le interesaba, tal como un cuerpo sin alma. Solo le bastaba con disfrutar sus minutos de soledad y vagar por sus pensamientos, solo con eso era feliz. Tal como en ese mismo momento, mientras leía un libro cualquiera y saboreaba el amargo café expreso.

- ¡Ririchiyo-sama!- llamó una voz mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría

- ¡Tch!...- refunfuño al ver que su paz era interrumpida.

De la puerta, apareció una mujer mayor vestida con un traje similar al de las sirvientas europeas del XIX. Su cabello era canoso y su mirada severa se reflejaba debajo de las finas gafas redondas que llevaba puesta. Su nombre era Hashimoto Yoshimi, la ama de llaves de la mansión y la empleada más antigua de todas. Su estancia junto a la familia Shirakiin se extendía desde la juventud del padre de Ririchiyo hasta el día de hoy. Se había ocupado personalmente de la crianza de la niña desde que esta nació, siendo estricta y perseverante tal como lo había sido también con su progenitor.

- Ririchiyo-sama, su padre desea verla en estos momentos. Apresúrese en ir a su oficina.

- Lo se Yoshimi-san- Respondió con antipatía mientras dejaba a un lado el libro y su taza de porcelana- No soy lo suficientemente estúpida para no comprender como debo hacer las cosas.

- …Entendido…- Contestó la empleada tratando de disimular su disgusto mientras le hacía una reverencia a la presuntuosa chica- Me retiro con su permiso.

La anciana mujer dio media vuelta y se retiró rápidamente, dejando nuevamente a la muchacha sola. Ella cabizbaja, dio un suspiro para tratar de liberar su mal estar.

- Creo que nuevamente lo hice…- Musitó con tristeza- He vuelto a alejar a las personas de mi…

Tras esto, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Tratando de imaginar por cual innumerables posibles razones había sido llamada. No obstante, lo que le esperaba no era nada de lo podría haber imaginado que era que era.

* * *

Frente a la puerta. Ririchiyo colocó su mano derecha sobre la manilla de metal dorado, y tras cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, abrió de par en par aquella entrada de madera con toda la determinación que pudo acumular en ese momento .

Estaba nerviosa. Nada la inquietaba más que el hecho de ver a su progenitor, en toda su vida las cosas siempre habían sido de la misma manera. Sin embargo, ella era capaz de disimular perfectamente sus emociones, fingiendo desinterés sobre todo, y desafiándose a sí misma a mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que la trajo a este mundo junto a su madre.

- Aquí estoy padre…- anunció con firmeza una vez adentro de la habitación.

- Así veo- respondió el hombre sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Su nombre era Shirakiin Kazuo. Un frívolo hombre de cuarentaicinco años, padre ausente y cabeza de todos los negocios familiares. Su nombre era reconocido a lo largo de todo Japón e incluso en el extranjero, siendo una ilustre figura nacional. Su trabajo tanto en la economía y en la política, convirtieron al linaje de los Shirakiin en algo aún más grande de lo que era en la época de sus antecesores.

Desde joven se había destacado por su intelecto y capacidad, lo que llevó a graduarse en una prestigiosa universidad y heredar con dignidad el cargo de jefe en los negocios. Posteriormente, contrajo matrimonio con su prometida, y afortunadamente, la única mujer que ha logrado a apreciar durante su vida, dando así a luz a Ririchiyo. No obstante, él no fue nunca un padre cariñoso y preocupado, puesto que era un amante empedernido de su trabajo y de la reputación del apellido Shirakiin. No podía negar el hecho de haberse sentido decepcionado al percatarse que el descendiente que esperaba no era el varón que deseaba para heredar su fortuna, sino una frágil niña de cabello negro como el de su madre . Por lo que decidió compensar su desilusión, convirtiendo a su sucesora en una mujer recta y eficiente, independiente de la personalidad que esta tendría producto a la carencia de amor paternal.

Ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, como dos completos desconocidos cuyo único lazo que los unía era la sangre que corría por sus venas. Él no la miraba y continuaba trabajando en su computadora, mientras que ella utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener su actitud firme y arrogante. La atmosfera entre ambos era densa, y ninguno de los dos pronunció alguna palabra en mucho rato.

La muchacha al no lograr soportar la incómoda situación, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con la vista, con el fin de distraerse. Todo estaba exactamente en la misma posición de como lo recordaba haber visto la última vez que había entrado (Meses atrás). Sin embargo, algo no encajaba del todo.

Parado junto a su padre, un alto hombre joven de cabello rubio platinado estaba allí. Observándola fijamente desde el minuto en que había ingresado al estudio. Los misteriosos ojos con los que la veía presentaban una hermosa heterocromía azul y dorada que llamaron la atención de Ririchiyo. Él joven, al percatarse de la mirada discreta de la chica, le dedicó una cálida y caballerosa sonrisa que la hizo avergonzarse, obligándola a retirar su vista de donde se encontraba.

- Ririchiyo- habló de pronto Shirakiin Kazuo.

- ¡S-si!- contestó desprevenida, puesto que se había distraído con aquel desconocido.

Su padre se dirigió al hombre parado junto a él y le dio una señal. Posteriormente, el joven se le acercó a la adolescente y se arrodillo frente a ella.

- Encantado de conocerla Ririchiyo-sama, mi nombre es Miketsukami Shoushi y desde hoy estaré junto a usted- Declaró el individuo después de besar el dorso de la delicada mano de la muchacha.

- ¡¿Eh?!- fue lo único que logro pronunciar ante la sorpresa, tras retirar bruscamente su mano de entre las del joven- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo idiota?!¿Qué significa esto?- Interrogó a su padre.

- A partir de hoy Miketsukami -san será tu sirviente personal- aclaró el Kazuo sin prestarle atención a las protestas de su hija - Cuidara de ti en lugar de Yoshimi-san. Esperó que te comportes como se debe ¿Comprendes?

- Por favor cuide Ririrchiyo-sama. De ahora en adelante podrá contar conmigo para todo lo que necesite.

Desde ese minuto, la vida de Rririchiyo cambió. Probablemente no se daría cuenta de la importancia que el sirviente tendría para ella en el futuro, y lo que llegaría a ser capaz de hacer por él. Sin embargo, aquel encuentro sería el que rompería sus ataduras, cambiando por completo el destino al que se había resignado a vivir por el resto de sus días.

Desde ese minuto, un amor prohibido estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Bueeeno **

**Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo :P**

**Espero que les haya gustado, puesto que me costó mucho hacerlo**

**(no me acordaba de nada respecto a este anime)**

**Me alegraría si pudieran dejar alguna review acerca del fic**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
